


Sometimes Even Mom And Dad Need A Hug (Even More So When Their Stressed)

by AikoGamez



Series: Lilliana Iplier...or Stark? [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoGamez/pseuds/AikoGamez
Summary: Lilliana Iplier was interesting but that did not deter Tony, they met after Civil War. In Siberia. Lilliana was apart of the Iplier family, a popular yet attractive Mafia family. Sometimes though...that didn't matter. It especially didn't matter to Tony Stark.OrPeters dad and mom are stressed, especially since The Rogue Avengers are returning.
Relationships: Darkiplier & Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Original Female Character(s)/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lilliana Iplier...or Stark? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774531
Kudos: 1





	Sometimes Even Mom And Dad Need A Hug (Even More So When Their Stressed)

Lilliana Iplier was interesting but that did not deter Tony, they met after Civil War. In Siberia. Lilliana was apart of the Iplier family, a popular yet attractive Mafia family. Sometimes though...that didn't matter. It especially didn't matter to Tony Stark. 

@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@

"Babyyyy." Tony looked at me, his fiancé, and smiled warmly, he had recently proposed to me and that was one of the only things that kept our minds off the accords. "MOM!" Peter shot into our room, seeing his dad. "Dad!" He tackled Tony, making the two almost fall to the floor.

I walked over to the two and kissed Tony's lips making Pete fake gag, pretending to be digusted. "Peter." Pete immediately tensed, knowing that whatever I had to say it would be serious. "The rogue avengers are coming home, okay?" He nodded and hugged Tony and I tightly. 

"I love you guys." I hummed and kissed Peter's hair, I suddenly heard the door click open and Pepper entered. "Hey Doll, how's the rogues?" I kissed Peppers cheek as she giggled quietly. "Good, Bucky's acting like a lost puppy though. He keep asking for someone named 404..." I tensed and smiled at her while she looked suspiciously at me. "Do you know who 404 is?"

@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@

[[Lilliana's POV]]

It has been a long time since I'd heard my old code name, when I was stuck in the Mafia that worked with HYDRA, I used to help Bucky regain memories. I knew if I revealed myself to them I could be assumed to be apart of HYDRA, even though I wasn't. 

I let out a sigh as a groan left Tony's mouth. "Please don't say you're 404" I rubbed the back of my head making Tony sigh at my stupidity. I exited the room with Pete hot on my ass. I kissed his forehead when we entered the lobby. Suddenly I was tackled to the floor and someone was hugging me tightly. I sighed and rubbed Bucky's back, making sure he was more comfortable before helping him up a moment later.

"I feel like that's 404..." Natasha held a gun to my throat a moment later as she whispered. "How'd you get into the tower." I held up my ringed finger with the initials TS. "You're..." I smiled and Tony suddenly jogged into the lobby. "Please tell me your...Family...is here. I heard a gun cock." I smiled and nodded no, knowing he'd freak if I said Natasha threatened me.

"Just saying hi to Buck. Don't worry doll." I kissed his hair as he practically shined under my attention, Steve looked between us and spoke up. "Are you two married or engaged." I chuckled and smirked, "Engaged." He nodded and stepped back, essentially hiding behind Romonoff. "Pete honey, why don't you go to the lab. You'll meet everyone after we organize everything...maybe..." Tony nodded in agreement as he kissed Peters hair.

"Okay Mom! Dad!" I smiled at them softly before turning back at them. "Let's continue this in the meeting room." They nodded and walked over to us...


End file.
